The invention relates to car-top racks, for carrying skis, ski-poles, oars or the like.
Generally speaking, roof-rack carrying devices that are commercially available are dedicated to single-purpose end use. For example, such racks for carrying skis are primarily only usable for such purpose, being dependent upon a single elongate bar which extends the width of the car roof, is pedestal-mounted at its ends, and fixedly carries the ski-retaining or other special-purpose fittings appropriate for the particular end use.
Copending application Ser. No. 056,808 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,521) recognizes the problem of having a roof-rack system, such as that of Pat. 4,586,638, serve purposes other than merely such a single purpose as the retention of skis, but the solution of said copending application depends upon a locked cable-wrapping envelopment of the involved articles, which is not particularly to be desired from the point of view of security, nor does such a scheme provide optimum retention of skis or other articles.